Ham Hock
"Just Flying and Spying!" -- Ham Hock's official catchphrase. Ham Hock is a pig with wings and two swords and a ham club who is a new Air skylander in Skylanders: Evolved Army. Backround Story Ham Hock is the only smart pig in Skylands, but he is also a disgusting hog. He loved to eat things so much that even he kept a sword in his mouth just to keep something in there! Just stay away from Ham Hock. Biography Ever since he was just a little piggy, Ham Hock had a dream that he wanted to fly. However, his parents thought that was a stupid idea, and didn't love him, because they thought he was an idiot (Pardon my French). So Ham Hock ran away to the Frost Volcano, and worked for three days on building a pair of wings. When he finished, he tested it out and it worked! He went back home to prove his parents wrong, and then he flew into Eon, who made him a skylander, because he knew a person who gave birth to flying pigs would be useful. Gameplay Stats Strength: 190 Defence: 60 Agility: 45 Luck: 185 Abilities Ham Hock slashes with a sword and crushes with a ham-club. He can also fly and throw up a sword from his mouth and fight with it. Upgrades Starter Abilities Primary Attack: Sword- Slash with your sword. Secondary Attack: Ham Club- Crush enemies with a ham-club. Basic Upgrades Now, its Time......: Ham Hock can now use his wings to fly! Extra Sharp, extra Yummy!: A Piece of ham is stuck on the end of Ham Hock's sword for increased damage. Double the Trouble: Have two Ham-Clubs at the same time when performing Ham Club. OK, That's Gross: A sword is put in Ham Hock's mouth. You can vomit to send the sword flying! Paths Flighter Pilot: Perform tricks and attack when flying! Aerial Abilities: Perform a double loop while flying. Perform a Loop-De-Loop while flying. Both ways give you speed for a short time. Whats next, Raining Ham?: Throw bits of ham at enemies. The Only Thing Worse than One Flying Pig: Summon a bunch of flying pigs at enemies. Eeeeeeewwwww: Vomit up your sword, you never know what you can do! The Sword in the.....Yuck: When you vomit up your sword, a gunk of vomit will shoot out and chase the nearest enemies. RUN AWAY!: All enemies learn the truth about the sowrd in Ham Hock's mouth. Pull out your disgusting sword and send enemies running away! The Weather Calls for......: The sword in his mouth can now summon the spirit of a pig with wings. Soul Gem: You Only Live Twice: After you are defeated in battle, resurrect as an angel and be armed with an eagle and a sword. Trivia * Ham Hock is the second skylander to resurrect in battle. The first is Night Shift. ** However he is the only core skylander to be able to resurrect, and he is the only skylander to resurrect as an angel and have different weapons. * RUN AWAY! Sends small and medium sized enemies running. The Bigger enemies just look away in disgust. * Flighter Pilot is a pun on "Fighter Pilot" ** He is also the name of a sklander in Sylanders: Terrible Two. Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Air Category:Skylanders: Evolved Army Category:50.187.199.118's Skylanders Series